Love Comes In Spurts
by Crimson Sweetness
Summary: A collection of smut, containing many pairings. Goes with my other collection 'Love Comes In Colors I Can't Deny.' Cancelled.
1. Hospital Hijinks

"Oh no! Please be alright, please!" The voice shouted. It sounded familiar, but the darkness surrounding me made it impossible for me to think straight. It was as if I was floating in a black sea of my own darkness. Pain shot through my head like a fire-dust slug, straight from Ember Celica. Which incidentally, is what put me in the hospital in the first place. "Please!" I opened my eyes slightly, the intense light immediately blinded me. I winced. After they adjusted, they caught the most beautiful sight. Pyrrha, my partner, teammate, and the one I love was sitting beside me. But something was wrong, there were tears in her eyes. When she noticed I opened my eyes, she pulled me into a really freaking tight hug. I wouldn't normally complain, because you know, hugs are awesome, and there's the added benefit of her breasts pressing up against my chest, that was always good. But holy shit my ribs fucking hurt! I let out a cry of pain, and started coughing up blood. That was new. Definitely broken ribs. Lungs might also require help. When she saw the blood, she started panicking. She was going to have a panic attack if this kept up. And I would be the cause. I grabbed her hand and assured her that everything was okay. Well, as okay as it could be, seeing as how I might have internal lung damage. Once she calmed down, I asked her to get the nurse. She hesitantly agreed, but only because Ruby happened to walk in at that exact moment. She passed by her, stopping only briefly to greet her.

"Hey Jaune, you doing okay? I just now got Pyrrha's message. These scrolls are so slow, I swear." I laughed at the innocently angry tone in her voice. Ruby always served to make me laugh. It was one of the things she was best at. Besides fighting bad guys that is. It was no wonder we were such close friends. I could tell she liked me, everyone could tell. It's too bad I didn't feel the same, or I wouldn't hesitate to make her the happiest girl on earth. I still wanted to, in a way. She knew about my feelings for Pyrrha, it must have tore the poor girl apart. Or not. She was either very good at hiding it, or she was totally fine with me not liking her back.

"I'm doing fine, Red. Just a couple of broken ribs, probably some lung damage. Nothing that my aura can't fix with a few days of rest." She smiled. She liked it when I called her Red. I don't know why. Maybe it's just because I was the one calling her that. If it were anybody else, she would probably severely injure them. Even Yang. Which made her jealous when I got away with it. Which made me happy.

"That's good." She looked down nervously. I already knew what was coming. "Jaune. I've been getting that... Itch again." I looked away. I really wanted to help her, but she really needed to learn how to help herself. We couldn't keep doing it, it would just complicate things.

"Ruby..." She lifted her head up.

"I've been doing those things you taught me. I really have. They just aren't working. Nothing satisfies me like you did!" I shook my head. I shouldn't have ever taught her that stuff. "Can't you just... Y'know, do it one more time. Tonight?" I thought about it. There was nothing wrong with it, it just felt weird because of our relationship. I knew that if we continued, then it might make her think she had a chance with me. I didn't want to give her the wrong idea. "Look, I'm already in love with you, if that's what you're worried about! I know how you feel about Pyrrha, and I'm willing to let go. Maybe I'm just being selfish, and I know I'll only end up hurting after, but please Jaune. Just one more time?" Tears were starting to pool in her eyes. I couldn't say no. I could never say no. Maybe I'm fooling myself. Perhaps deep down, I really did have feelings for Ruby, because when I said yes, she kissed me harder than she's ever kissed me before (which was only a hand full of times, twice on accident mind you), and it felt like the entire world was being given to me. She pulled away with a huge smile on her precious face. "Thank you Jaune. I'll see you tonight!" She winked at me, I had to be blushing the brightest fucking shade of red, because Pyrrha couldn't stop laughing. She walked in right as the kiss was over, but she saw. I know she saw.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Ruby are together? That's great, I'm so happy for you two!" In an instant, all my hopes and dreams for the future went sailing out the window. I didn't deny it, I just went with it, asking her to keep quiet about it. 'Maybe I should give Ruby a chance', I thought. I mean, she didn't know it, but Pyrrha shot me down, and I crash landed into a pile of broken parts and lit gasoline. My heart ached, but I smiled anyway. I didn't want her to know. I didn't feel like she deserved to know. She didn't do anything wrong, but it sure fucking felt like she did. The nurse walked in behind her, and asked her to leave so she could perform some tests. She left, but not before she winked at me. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

* * *

"Hey Jaune." I jumped. After all, I wasn't expecting Ruby to appear next to my bed. In the hospital. At one in the morning.

"Yes Ruby?" I asked. She blushed and pointed down at her crotch. I blushed as well, and motioned for her to hop on the bed. I sat up, and spread my legs a bit. She hopped up on the bed, and sat between my legs, her back was flat against my chest. She lifted her top up to her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra. It wasn't a good angle, but I still saw them. Her nipples were already hard. She took a deep breath, and leaned further back against me.

"You can just start. I'm not wearing any underwear." I cupped my hands around her tits, making sure to squeeze them gently. She moaned. It wasn't loud, but it was still a moan. And damn was it hot. I moved my right hand slowly down her body, it gave her goosebumps. My mind went blank as I reached the hem of her skirt. I slowly pulled it up, appreciating every single whimper she let out. Earlier, I would have just made her cum and been done with it. But now it was different. I couldn't deny the feelings for Ruby I had apparently been holding down inside of me. Pyrrha's elation at her mistake was the slap in the face that made me realize them. I was going to take this slowly, and I was gonna make damn sure she enjoyed every fucking second of it. My hand brushed against her inner thigh. She brought a finger up to her mouth and bit down on it. She was trying her hardest to not be loud. But I wanted her to be loud, I wanted everyone to hear how good I was making her feel. Damn them all to hell if they had a problem with it! I slowly traced a finger around her, she bucked her hips. "Dammit Jaune, if I had known you were gonna tease me so much..." I chuckled. I knew she liked it. I was making her a sweating, panting, blushing mess. I absolutely loved it!

"You know you like it." I whispered in her ear. She bit her lip, I love it when she does that! I traced a finger along her slit, her eyes widened. She moaned out my name. It was taking everything I had, to hold myself back! If I had it my way, I would have been pounding away, while she writhed uncontrollably and screamed out my name! But I knew where the line was, and I didn't dare cross it. To do so would be to betray her trust, and I would never even consider doing that. I inserted a finger inside her soaking wet pussy, causing her to bite down harder. There would definitely be a bruise. At least a bruise on the hand was easy to explain. She was tight, her wet walls clenched around my finger.

"You sure are taking your sweet time!" She sputtered.

"Oh, you want me to hurry this along?" She gasped as I lightly brushed my thumb over her clit.

"No! No, take as long as you like!" I smirked, and continued giving her cunt the attention it deserved. I inserted another finger, she nearly choked.

"Oh my... Two?" She asked in disbelief.

"Wanna try for three?" I replied in jest. She closed her eyes tightly, and nodded. I wasn't being serious, but as long as she's up for it, right? I inserted yet another finger, it was a tight fit, but she was well lubricated. Her eyes were still closed, she looked like she was concentrating really hard. I could tell, she was almost at her breaking point. "Just let go Ruby, give in." I stroked her clit some more. She said she was more sensitive there than most girls were, I'm liable to guess she was telling the truth 'cause when I stroked it a third time, she arched her back and let out a silent scream. Thank God, she came silently. That would have been loud. She fell back against me, panting and sweating even more than she was before. She smiled and rubbed her face into my chest. I pulled my fingers out of her, and brought them up to look at them. They were coated in her cum. She blushed and mumbled something in my chest. "Sorry, what was that?"

She looked up at me and whispered, "Will you... Lick it off? For me?" I blushed, suddenly losing all of my confidence. Why did she have to ask that, I was going to do it anyway, but her actually asking me to... Still, I couldn't deny her request. I pulled my fingers up to my lips, and licked them clean. As I pulled them out, she grabbed my hand and stuck them in her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around my fingers, twisting and turning with ease. She could tie a knot in a cherry stem with that tongue of hers. She reached up and kissed me. It wasn't a hard kiss, nor was it very passionate, but her taste made it seem that way. I deepened the kiss. We parted, gasping for air. She laid her head on my chest once more. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For making you do this. I mean, I just wanted to feel it at least one more time, before..." I felt her sink deeper into me, holding onto me tightly, as if I would disappear if she let go.

"Before what?"

"Before you got with Pyrrha, and we couldn't do any of this anymore. I know it's only a matter of time before she notices you. And when she does, she'll take you away from me. But don't worry, I'm used to losing people." She sobbed. I felt her tears drop on my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm not going anywhere Ruby. I promise." I kissed her head.

"You're not? But what about Pyrrha?"

"Forget her, I was thinking that maybe... I would like to give us a chance."

"Us?"

"Yes. Us." She loosened her hold on me, and put her forehead on mine.

"Are you being serious?"

"One hundred percent serious." I smiled and kissed her on the nose. She giggled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well, I'd have to be crazy not to accept!" She flashed me a sly smile, and grabbed me through my jeans. I gasped. "And now that we're a thing, it just seems stupid of me not to thank you for the great job you did!" Dammit. She just switched our roles.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm back! We safely moved into the new house, nothing got broken, and I managed to get some writing done! *Final Fantasy Victory Music* Anyway, this is my apology of sorts for the first chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Sorry about the first person perspective. I wanted to try something new. I won't do that very often. Also sorry for any inconsistencies, I'm new to this style.


	2. White Hot Love

"Weiss, you don't have to do this." Weiss was kneeling before her boyfriend, Jaune, about to do something she never thought she would be doing.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." She reassured him with a gentle smile. Weiss cared about Jaune deeply, more than she's ever cared about anyone. At first, she disliked him, but as time went on, she began to see all the amazing qualities he possessed. When she asked him out, Jaune nearly fainted! Wait, scratch that, he did faint. After a few dates, it was obvious that Weiss was the dominant one in the relationship. Jaune never tried to make any moves, leaving her to do all the work. She would never blame him for it, he just didn't want to mess up. It was kind of sweet actually! Lately she had been wanting to give him something, something to show him how much she loves him. Something to thank him for taking her away from the loneliness she once felt. She had been looking for weeks, asking her teammates what they thought Jaune would like. Ruby was the most helpful, as she was his best friend, Blake suggested taking him on a special date, and Yang being Yang, jokingly suggested that she give him a blowjob. Of course, she slapped Yang for even thinking that, but part of her actually took it seriously. They were both seventeen, they were in a relationship, and they were both new to any kind of intimacy. If she did go through with it, they would both be on equal ground. At first, she was hesitant, as anyone would be. But she warmed up to the idea surprisingly quick. Getting her teammates out of the dorm was easy enough, she told them she had to study and she wanted silence, so she sent them to see a movie. Her treat. Getting Jaune in the dorm was harder than she thought it would be, mostly because Nora decided she wanted pancakes and wasn't letting Jaune go until he made her some. And after that, when they were alone inside the dorm, her nerves started getting the best of her. But she powered through it, and there they were. Jaune sitting on her bed, Weiss on her knees.

"Are you absolutely sure, Weiss?" Weiss looked up at Jaune's face. His eyes were full of concern. At that moment, any bit of uncertainty she may have had, disappeared. She was going to do this.

"I'm sure, Jaune," Weiss reached up and kissed him deeply, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jaune said with a smile. "If you want to stop, just tell me, alright? I'll understand."

"Of course." Weiss slowly traced her hand along Jaune's right leg. As her hand neared its destination, Jaune grew nervous. Would she like it? Would he be big enough? He doubted Weiss cared about size, but he couldn't help it. He gasped as her fingertips brushed against him. Weiss blushed, as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Jaune thought she was teasing him, she was doing everything really slowly. But really, Weiss was just anxious. She had only ever seen illustrations in anatomy books! Not that she was sheltered or anything, she was very knowledgable about sex. When she was thirteen, she took it upon herself to learn everything about safe sex, mostly because she didn't trust the schooling system to teach her the most important things.

"H-Here, let me help." Jaune pulled his jeans off. "I'll leave the rest up to you, whenever you're ready…" Weiss blushed and nodded her head. She took a deep breath, and grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them down slowly.

_'__Screw it!'_ Thought Weiss. In one swift motion, she pulled his boxers down to his ankles, revealing him completely. Jaune gulped as she stared. He wasn't that big, probably slightly below average in size, but Weiss could care less. All that mattered to her was the person it belonged to. She placed her fingertips at the base, and carefully dragged them along the shaft. Jaune shivered at her touch, trying (and failing) to hold in a moan, making her grin. Seeing her boyfriend grasping the sheets on her bed was a huge ego boost. She was doing this to him, her, not anyone else. He was hers, and she was going to make sure he knew that! She grasped him, stroking up and down.

"Oh… Weiss, your hands are so soft…" She gathered up more courage, licking the tip gingerly. Jaune twitched and groaned, clearly not expecting that. Weiss put her mouth around him, swirling her tongue around the tip. Jaune was clearly enjoying it, barely being able to hold in his moans at this point. Weiss was enjoying it too, but in a different way. She was making her lover feel good, she was making him happy, therefore she was happy. It really wasn't as bad as you would think, it was just like licking a lollipop. Weiss blushed at the cliché analogy, as a slightly salty taste appeared on her tongue.

'_Pre-cum? That means he's almost finished right?'_ Weiss' thoughts were proven correct, when Jaune grabbed her head lightly.

"Weiss, I-" He couldn't finish. She blushed, taking him deeper in her mouth. Jaune whispered her name breathlessly, as he came inside her mouth. Weiss kept sucking until his orgasm was finished, swallowing as she removed him from her mouth. It tasted horrible, but she was willing to put up with it, after all, she did it for Jaune, not herself. Jaune fell back on the bed, panting and satisfied. Weiss pulled his jeans back up for him, covering him up. She layed down beside him on the bed, happy to see the smile on his face. "Thanks Weiss. I love you!" He pulled her into a passionate kiss, not caring about the taste in her mouth. She returned the kiss with equal passion, letting him know that she loved him just as much as he loved her.

"You're welcome." She giggled. Pulling the blanket over them, and cuddling with Jaune.

* * *

"Aww! They're so cute!" Ruby exclaimed, taking pictures with her scroll. Blake just smiled at Ruby's antics. And Yang gave the sleeping couple a knowing smile.

'_Well played, Weiss. Well played indeed.'_

* * *

Author's Notes: Writing tasteful smut is hard. _Get it? Hard as in- yeah you get it._ Okay, so I actually tried on this chapter. Like, actually put some effort into it. Holy shit. This was fun to write. Now I see why most fanfiction writers do it. Remember in my other collection, when I said I wouldn't write smut? Apparently I'm a fucking liar. So I apologize. I also apologize for the last chapter, Ruby deserves better than that. But I'm still gonna leave it up, just so everyone can see my failure. I want to explain it a bit too, because I didn't explain well enough, Ruby was acting like that, because the only frame of reference she had, was the book. So she only acted slutty because the characters in the book did.


	3. Story Time

Blake looked over at Jaune with a smirk, he was nose deep into an erotic romance novel she had let him borrow. Initially she was shocked when he had asked her, and a little embarrassed, but she eventually let him borrow her favorite series. One filled with adventure, action, romance, twists and turns, and the _hottest_ erotic scenes ever written. _Ninjas of Love._ He said he was interested in it because he always saw her reading it whenever they had a reading-date in the library, which made her blush the brightest shade of red ever seen. She thought she hid it very well… As well as she could anyway. If any of the teachers ever saw her reading something like that, she would have it taken away from her, and that was like her worst nightmare! of course, they would have to take it by force, and no one wanted to do that Blake was intimidating enough without hellfire raging in her eyes! She peeked over discreetly to see what page he was on, she nearly gasped in joy as she saw him reading perhaps her favorite scene in the whole book! She blushed as she read some of the words for herself. Blake was very good a reading sexual scenes without blushing, she had years of experience under her belt for which she was thankful, if she hadn't started reading stuff like _Ninjas of Love_ at such a young age, she probably wouldn't even be able to say the word 'sex' without blushing like crazy! But, no matter how much she can take, there's always a breaking point. And this particular scene was hers. The main characters are in the middle of trying to figure out the main villains' evil plot, when all of a sudden the sexual tension becomes too much to bear, the both of them immediately throw themselves at each other and have night full of passion and romance. Of course, Blake knew first hand that this sort of thing wasn't realistic, and never happened in real life. She and Jaune definitely haven't ever had any moments like that. In fact, it was almost annoying! No matter how long she waited, nothing happened! They had been going out for months, the least he could do is use his fingers! His… Long, slender… Fingers. Blake snapped herself out of her train of thought and went back to reading her own book.

_Math, numerical equations… When are we ever going to need this as hunters? Why are we learning math!? Fuck math!_ She peeked back over to Jaune, his face flushed completely. He looked like he was having the time of his life, why couldn't she join him? _Oh yeah, because he finished his math homework before me… Stupid Yang… Stupid, delicious fish… Why'd we have to go out to eat sushi anyway?_ Blake's thoughts inevitably went back to Jaune and the book. _Dammit, I'm really trying here! _Blake noticed that his left leg was moving rapidly, he was sweating as well. He looked to be totally absorbed into the book, he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. He made a small inaudible gasping sound, but thanks to her heightened sense of hearing she picked it up. _Ooh, maybe he got to the part with the rope~! _Then a thought came into her head. _No! I will not do that!_ _There is absolutely no way, why would I even think that?_ Against all of her instincts, she very subtly shifted her chair back from the table to see underneath it, she very secretly looked over to Jaune's crotch, seeing that he did indeed have an erection. Her eyes went wide as she secretly stared at the bulge in his jeans. _Oh my gosh!_ She blushed and shifted her chair back quietly, so as not to disturb him. _Alright, so math! Math, math, math math math! I love math! _She looked again. _Fuck! Why do I keep doing that!? Alright, Blake, calm down, you've been through this so many times before, just focus on the words in front of you!_ She scanned the page with her eyes, occasionally skipping over a few words. Eventually she realized that she was just reading the same paragraph over and over again. _Ugh, you're not even in heat, what's the matter with you!_ She tried her hardest to shake the thoughts out of her head, but nothing was working! Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Alright, screw it, nothing's working!_ She decided the best thing to do was to just let her mind run free, she stared at the page in her math book as she began to fantasize. Normally, she wouldn't do so in public and in the library of all places, but the two of them were surrounded on all sides by bookshelves, hidden away in an alcove that not too many students know about. It was like their sanctuary, their own little haven away from all the noise pollution of Beacon, so she felt safe enough. As Jaune continued to fidget, Blake thought of every possible outcome that would lead to her relief, that would sate her mind's sexual appetite. She subconsciously found her hand wandering down to her groin, she shivered as she made contact. She looked over at Jaune, who was still completely unaware of her actions and thoughts. He was gaping.

She thought about how easy it would be to just reach over and grab his- _No! Dammit, Blake, this is not the time for such thoughts! _But still she made her way slowly to his crotch, feeling tense as she stared at his unaware face. As soon as her hand made contact with his thigh he jumped and looked around in a confused manner, when he realized what was going on he looked over at Blake with wide eyes.

"Blake, what are you doing?" He asked nervously. She scooted her chair closer to his, leaning her head on his shoulder. She continued to rub his thigh softly, growing bolder by the second. If he wasn't going to initiate anything, then she would be the one to do it. She was ready, _they_ were ready. He gulped as her hand inched closer and closer to his bulge.

"Are you enjoying the book so far, Jaune?" She asked, he could sense a slight seductive undertone in her voice, it was just barely there.

"Uh, yeah, it's a really… Good book." He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Blake, seriously, what are you doing? I thought you needed to study?" She shook her head. Still her hand continued its motions.

"I need a break, too many numbers, I'm getting a headache." She explained, somehow leaning in even closer to him.

"Oh." A silence enveloped the area, it wasn't awkward, nor was it comfortable. It was tense, and Jaune didn't like it at all, it was only made worse by the feeling of her hand.

"I was… Thinking that maybe we could enjoy that book together." Jaune shivered at how close she was.

"Together?"

"Together." He blushed and brought the book up to both of their faces, getting in a comfortable position so that she could read it as well. So they read, page after page her hand got closer, until finally she reached her destination. Jaune groaned quietly and tried to focus on the story, but it was impossible. She silently unzipped his jeans and stuck her hand inside, blushing at the feeling of his erect cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. She rubbed him through the cloth as he panted and moaned into her ear, she smiled at the sounds he was making and used her free hand to turn the page.

"B-Blake, please, I want to feel your hand." He pleaded, she smiled and granted his wish, unbuttoning his boxers and slipping her hand through them as well. "Blake~!" He cried/whispered. "Ah~!" She grasped him firmly and stroked him up and down slowly, enjoying the feel of his skin on hers. "I love you~!" She smiled wider than ever before at his confession, to hear him say such a thing while he's in such a state made her heart beat wildly!

"I love you too!" She whispered back. _This is great, I can feel his pulse, his dick's throbbing in my hand, oh gosh, I didn't know something as simple as assisted masturbation could be so good!_ Just then, her eyes flashed over the words on the page in front of her and she came up with a plan, if she could just use the right voice… She leaned in and blew on his ear gently, nipping at it and making him shake in ecstasy. She started reading the words on the page aloud in a deep sexy voice, he shuddered as her warm breath hit his neck. "He all but threw himself at the smaller girl, her hands still tied behind her back. She cried out in pleasure as he slammed his dick deep inside of her wet pussy." She narrated, every single dirty word emphasized in the most lascivious way possible. "She cried out for more but he could only do so much in the position they were in, he pulled her up and pinned her against the wall. She tried to wrap her legs around him but she nearly fell, he caught on to what she was doing and lifted her up by the thighs, still ramming into her with as much force as he could muster." Her hand grew faster, his pants grew more desperate, and his breathing more erratic! They could hear the students walking behind the bookshelves, all it would take is for someone to remove a book, and they would be able to see everything. "She moaned his name, he moaned hers, they grunted and cried out as they neared their release!" Blake rubbed the head of his dick with her pointer finger, using his pre-cum as lubrication to make him feel even more pleasure! She could tell that he was almost finished. She paused her narration briefly to kiss his neck, sucking on his skin and leaving a mark. _He's mine now…_ He covered his mouth, hoping to quell the deep throaty moans that were making their way through. "Everything went blank as they came, the entire world disintegrated into nothingness, their minds were set on fire as their bodies spasmed wildly. And in an instant it was all over, they were left with only the memory of the feeling and a faint afterglow." Jaune thrust his hips in time with her strokes he groaned as he came, her hand instantly being covered in his cum.

"Blake..." She blushed as she removed her hand from his boxers and jeans, finding it covered in semen. She panicked as she realized that there was nothing she could use to wipe it off!

"Jaune, I might have made a terrible mistake." She deadpanned. He smirked at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He laughed. She blinked in surprise. "Oh no, no, I am not going to eat your cum!" She argued quietly. She stared at her hand as it glistened under the light.

"Well what else are you going to do? Wipe it off on some books?" She sighed, he had one hell of a point, there was really nothing else she could do.

"Dammit, alright, but you owe me big time for this!" She hesitantly licked her palm, the cold, sticky, salty liquid felt horrible and slimy against her tongue, but she powered through it. Once she had licked her hand clean, she swallowed hard, hoping to make as much of it go down as she possibly could. She gagged as the realization of what she had just done sank in. "Never. Again." She said sternly, Jaune just grinned at her. He started laughing, trying his hardest to keep his voice down. Blake's scowl disappeared and turned into a humorous smile, she joined him in laughter. As they calmed down, Blake grabbed his hands and rested her forehead on his.

"Hey, Blake? Thank you…" She smiled and kissed him softly. He ran a hand through her hair and down to her shoulders, he pulled away from her. "Can I…?" He looked down at her chest and back up to her eyes, she blushed and nodded. He slowly groped her breasts through her clothes, she let out a quick breath as he fondled her.

"W-wait!" He pulled away in fear that he did something wrong. "Sorry, just let me..." She looked around to see if it was clear. Jaune blinked surprise, he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her quickly unzipping her top and undoing her bra, which thankfully was one of the ones you undo from the front, showing off her glorious chest to her beloved. She smiled at his awestruck expression, she took his hand and brought it to her left breast, sighing as he started rubbing up and down. He leaned in and stuck her right nipple into his mouth, soft sounds of pleasure filled the small space.

"Blake, please be quiet, otherwise we'll get caught!" She covered her mouth with her hand and nodded for him to continue, and he did so with gusto. Her nethers begged for release as he focused on her tits, she was growing even more desperate for relief. He finally removed his hand and trailed it down to her groin, he slipped under her pants and into her panties, smiling happily when she shook as he rubbed the outer folds of her pussy gently. She had never been touched there by anyone other than herself, and she couldn't really understand why it felt so drastically different! She couldn't wait to see how it felt when he actually slipped his finger inside! Jaune nipped on her nipple, she started drooling as he slipped his finger past her outer folds. He moved his mouth away from her breast and up to her neck, kissing and biting her skin as she tried not to lose herself completely.

_Oh dust, his fingers feel so good, I can't take this! _His saliva trailed down her neck, mixing with her sweat. She started to tear up as her pleasure ascended to heights she never thought possible before that moment, every little thing he did to her was amplified by the fact they were in public and could get caught at any moment. Every moan, every gasp, every little pant was ten times louder to her than they actually were. "J-Jaune… Ha~!" _Oh sweet… I'm going to cum… _She felt the familiar feeling of orgasmic bliss make itself known. Her pussy clamped down on his fingers as he continued to suck on her neck, she grabbed his head and pulled him into the most passionate kiss she could as she came harder than she ever had before. He grinned as she opened and closed her mouth uncontrollably, her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she adopted a drunken look of happiness. "I love you," she mumbled. "I love you so much." He replied with a whisper, she smiled and pushed him away, hooking her bra back up and zipping her shirt. Besides the faint smell and the sweat, it looked like nothing had happened. They sat there, mesmerized by each other for the longest time. "I- I should get back to studying…" He nodded and picked up the book that lay forgotten on the floor, he fixed the pages and slid in a bookmark that he kept in his pocket. He scooted over to Blake, resting his head on her shoulder as she continued to read.

* * *

Author's Notes: This took a long time to get out, mostly because I've been very lazy lately... I feel as if this one is not AS good as I wanted it to be, but even so, I like it and I hope you do too. I need more practice with writing smut... 


	4. Soft Velvet

Author's Note: I don't even know. It's been awhile since I've written smut. Edited by Maxaro.

* * *

Jaune was at a loss for what to do. Velvet was pleading with her eyes. All was silent, the tension unbearable to both of them. The unfamiliar yet familiar layout of Velvet's dorm did nothing to ease him. She sat across from him, pillows propped up behind her back. He wondered if she really knew how cute she was.

"Jaune, are you sure you're okay?" Her accent was going to be the death of him. He shivered as she got closer and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm okay, I promise." He really was, it was just that he never expected to be in this moment so soon. It was unsaid, but he knew what it meant when she invited him inside of her dorm. His now cold coffee sat on a coaster on Velvet's desk, and he found it kind of funny. Inviting someone in for coffee… He wasn't stupid. He knew what that meant. Especially when the rest of her team wasn't there. She was only waiting on him to make a move. She was too shy to do it herself, too held back. She was begging him to do something. Anything. There were two ways this night could end; in one they go all the way and share a closer bond than Jaune had ever shared with anyone. Or he leaves and probably does damage to one of the only good things that's happened to him in a long time.

Velvet snuggled closer into him, her disheveled school uniform was undone at the top, revealing her cleavage. He wondered when she had done that. Had he been out of it for a while? Was that what she did in the bathroom? He remembered faintly telling her once that he thought the outfit was cute on her. A very lovely smell assaulted his nose, and as soon as he realized what it was he smiled. She was wearing his favorite perfume. She was trying to make this the best for him as possible. "Vel, I don't know what I'd do without you." She giggled, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. The sound of her giggle made his stomach twist in knots and her smile could turn anything to gold. "I love you so much, I adore you like you wouldn't believe." He lifted her head up and kissed her on her lips, looping his arms under hers and pulling her up on his lap.

She loved that position. It was perfect for being close when making out, it was perfect for a lot of things. She squealed in happiness when he started to unbutton her jacket, and he realized just how much she wanted this. How much she wanted him. His tongue entered her mouth, and her tongue met his. They danced in unison as Jaune fumbled with her top. He slid his hands underneath it, she moaned as his soft fingers found her bare skin. He massaged gently, and she fell in love with his touch all over again. She practically melted when he pushed her backwards onto the bed. "Vel, do you really want to do this?"

"Of course I do, I want you, Jaune. I want you so bad." He rolled her top up below her breasts, and looking back one more time for confirmation (which he got in the form of a nod), he lifted it up completely and she took her jacket off with it. Jaune looked on in awe, speechless at the beauty of her now topless, lithe form. "I know they're not that big."

"You're perfect." She smiled in a shy manner, her cheeks turning scarlet.

"Hold on, I'm going to go change, okay?" Jaune nodded once, and she slowly made her way to the bathroom. When she came back out, Jaune did a double take. She still wore her school uniforms skirt, but she had on brown striped stockings that matched it and nothing else. She fell back on his lap and kissed him again, and he deepened it. "I'm not wearing any panties," she whispered into his ear. She bit her lip and unbuttoned his jacket. One bit at a time his clothing was removed until he was only in his boxers. She smirked and ran a hand down his chest, marveling at just how well all the training he had been doing was paying off. Jaune could see the fascination in her eyes, the wonder of experiencing something new. He was sure she could see it in his eyes as well. 

Being so young and inexperienced, and being in a relationship that's lasted longer than any of their previous ones, they were ready to try something different. Something that wasn't just passionate kissing. He could see hesitancy in her movements, but he could also see want. She definitely wanted it, but she wasn't going to try anything. She was going to leave it up to him. He raised his hands to her perfect breasts, and gasped at how wonderful they felt in his hands. Her hardened nipples poked into his palm, and the soft flesh was easily manipulated.

She inhaled sharply through her teeth, loving the feeling of his hands on her sensitive flesh. "Oh, Jaune." She exhaled a moan and started bouncing slowly. He felt each and every movement on his lap, and on impulse leaned forward and stuck her left nipple in his mouth. "Ah, my breasts are really sensitive..." He sucked at it hard and bit down slightly. "F-fuck!~" He had only ever heard her curse when she was hit hard in battle, and the difference between then and now was very pleasant. He moved his right hand down to her left thigh and rubbed at her soft, smooth skin. He moved up her side, and noted that she was telling the truth. She wasn't wearing panties. That fact turned him on even more, and suddenly his erection was growing even harder. She timidly reached a hand down to stroke it through the fabric, blushing up a storm. "Y-you must really love me. You're so hard right now." Jaune could hear the happiness in her voice, and his heart skipped a beat. "I want you to see something!~"

She got up off of him, still breathing heavily. She very slowly raised up her skirt, and Jaune nearly fainted at the sight. Her pussy was soaking wet, her juices were dripping down her legs. He looked down at his boxers and for the first time realized they were wet as well. He could see the trail going down her stockings. He didn't think she would be one of the girls that produced a lot of natural lubrication, but the proof was right in front of his eyes. He reached out a hand, causing her to hold her breath. "Can I touch you?" He asked. She nodded, her voice getting lost in her throat. He brought his fingers to her wetness and as soon as he made contact with her she whimpered in pleasure, clenching her eyes shut tightly. She mewed out his name again, his heart skipped another beat. "I love you." And at that, she couldn't seem to take it anymore and she hopped back onto his lap.

"Jaune, I need you. I want you to take me." She whispered it so quietly that Jaune was scarce sure she even said it, but his cheeks lit up to match hers at the words, and he couldn't rightly deny her pleasure. She helped him pull his boxers down and got a good look at his cock. She carefully brushed her fingertips against the shaft, and rubbed her thumb across his tip. He shook from the feeling, getting goosebumps. "I love you too." She kissed his neck and lifted herself up slightly, holding up her skirt to align his erection with her wet cunt. And in a single electrifying moment, the world lit on fire and both of them could feel heaven. Jaune slid right in from all of her arousal, and her soft, hot walls squeezed him just right. He wrapped his arms around Velvet and pulled her as close as possible, pulling her into his lips as they settled into the new feeling.

"You're so soft…" Jaune gasped out as he started thrusting into her slowly. He was blinded with pleasure as her walls hit every sensitive part he never knew he had. She squeaked with every hump, rising in pitch every second. It was music to Jaune's ears. He built a slow rhythm, but Velvet wasn't satisfied.

"H-harder!" Slightly surprised by her command, Jaune followed it without question. He put his hands around her hips and slammed into her harder with each thrust. Even as her moans escalated, she still wanted more. "Oh God, please, faster! Fuck me faster!" He was reaching his peak, and her ecstatic, energetic pleas for more weren't helping. She had suddenly gotten really into it all with little to no warning.

"Vel, I'm going to cum!" Her tongue lolled out of her mouth with a happy cry of pleasure.

"Cum inside me, Jaune! Please, cum inside me!" Hearing that drove him over the edge, and he pulled her into one last deep kiss as they both came, his hips convulsing with hers. He grunted, and she moaned at the feeling of his cum filling her up. They fell beside each other, and all Jaune could do was stare into her eyes. As if reading his mind she said "don't worry, I'm on the pill." He laughed, she laughed. Ignoring the mess between her thighs, she reached down and pulled up a finger covered in their mixed juices. "We really made a mess didn't we?" Jaune looked at her fingers glistening in the light, and watched as she gave it a test lick. She pulled back suddenly, not enjoying the taste whatsoever. However she gave another lick to be sure, and this time he could have sworn he saw her eyes light up in joy. She moaned and licked her fingers clean, and then she went down for more. Jaune was immediately hard again.

"Velvet, do you think you're up for another round? I want to try something different." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Get on your knees for me? And present." She hid her face, but smiled and did as he said. He sat up on his knees as she spread her legs further, offering a view of everything she had. He lifted her skirt up to get a better look at her cute, perfect ass. She squirmed as he grabbed her right cheek, and laughed with a slight moan as he placed his left hand on the other cheek and spread them apart. He moved down to her incredibly messy slit, and not minding the sticky fluids he spread her lips open and stuck a finger inside. She sighed contentedly as he pulled it out and lined himself up.

Without a word of warning Jaune thrust into her, Velvet bit her tongue as he began building up speed. She quickly grabbed a pillow and shoved her face into it, trying her hardest not to scream. She was still sensitive from her orgasm, and she could feel even more things that weren't previously noticeable. Or maybe it was just because it was her second time. She could feel his dick hitting all of her spots, all of those sensitive little places she liked to hit when masturbating. All the places that were hard to find. But he was just hitting all of them at once, and it was pure heaven. She cried his name into the pillow, and tried to spread her legs even further. She lowered her front even more and raised her ass higher in the air as he pounded away, and reached down to play with her clit all the while.

It was when she first started to feel the familiar buildup of pressure that she realized, it was finally happening. It wasn't just a dream. Jaune was fucking her, he was slamming his dick in and out of her and oh fuck, it felt so good. She increased the pace of her rubbing, gently rolling her nub in between her fingers that were slick with cum. Within seconds she was at the mercy of the most powerful orgasm of her life. She felt even more of Jaune's seed shoot into her and they both began to fall onto the bed, breathing heavily and bathing in the afterglow.

Jaune looked at her face, and saw the most satisfied smile on her lips. He felt his heart rate slow, and his breathing slow as well. "Velvet…" She shifted positions on the bed till she was facing him directly, and pulled him into a tender, loving hug.

"Thank you… I love you so much."

"I love you too. We should probably take a shower." Velvet didn't reply. "Vel?" He looked up to see that she was sleeping, and the sight made him realize how extremely tired he actually was. "Yeah, good plan." Within a minute he was brought to a serene clearing under a tree, with Velvet laying her head in his lap, and the wind blowing gently across his face.


	5. AN: Good News, and Bad News

Hey all. I have some good news, and bad news,,, The bad news first, because I just want to rip this bandage off as fast as possible. All of my stories are Cancelled, *A loud chorus of boos sound out from an invisible audience as I start to get pelted by random bits of discarded food and garbage.* I'm sorry oh dear GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Wait! There's good news I swear! The good news is that I am not done writing fanfiction, and definitely not done writing for RWBY.

Why am I doing this? Thanks for asking. I know you probably didn't, but thanks anyway. The answer is simple. I no longer receive joy from writing these specific stories, and I want to start over. I'm making a new account. Under the name The Loneliest of All. *GASP* Isn't that the same name as before? Yes. It is. I've grown attached to it, and am hesitant to ever leave it to survive on its own… As you can see, this account is now named something completely different, and at the time of writing this I have no idea what.

And before you ask, no, I'm not really abandoning Love. I don't like the fact that it's just completely overrun with Jaune… Jaune this, Jane that, it's tiring! Let's be completely honest, this account is a mixed bag. There's some great, some good, some bad… A lot of bad… But that's why I want a fresh start. I don't know if I'll have anything posted soon, or not, but if I do you'll know it's me because, as I mentioned above, my name will be the same.

And this may seem a bit stupid to some people, but I want you to understand I'm doing this for artistic, and mental health reasons, and I'm going to leave it at that. Thank you all for so many faves and follows over the course of this specific account, and thank you for so many nice reviews, and conversations. I hope these things can continue over on the new account too, as I have a few things I'm looking forward to writing over there. I'm going to try a bit harder to write consistently lengthy content as well, so keep an eye out for that!

This is The Loneliest Of All, signing off for the last time… On this specific account, with these specific stories. See you next time!


End file.
